Death God's Tomb
While exploring the relatively safe first layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands in the Nether Realm, Nie Li happened upon the appearance of this tomb.【TDG】Chapter 231 – Broken Divine Spark The huge tomb slowly rose higher and higher into the sky. On the roof of it were piles of human skeletons, while the walls were filled with all kinds of detailed inscription patterns, infused with a sinister and terrifying aura. A large skeleton with sharp bone spikes growing all over its entire body floated above the tomb, guarding the entrance. It was covered in bone spikes that would shift and change into wings or armor occasionally. Endless quantities of Law Energy revolved around it has it held fragments of the shattered Divine Spark of the Death Spiritual God. This power attacked many Demigod level experts that rushed to fight it.【TDG】Chapter 231 – Broken Divine Spark While the experts battled the skeleton, Nie Li and Xiao Yu sneaked up to the large stone door while hidden underneath a sheet with the Shadow Misleading inscription pattern. The door was sealed with over 300 different varieties of mysterious inscription patterns carved on its surface. There were also two grooves that seemed to form a keyhole. Even though it appears complicated, all the inscription patterns stemmed from one point. In order to open the door there is no need to break the inscription patterns individually. After remove the misleading ones you’re left with only the five foundational ones. The keys needed are actually made for a common stone key in the Nether Realm. Nearly every Demigod rank expert has a set.【TDG】Chapter 233 – Ancient Tomb After the seal on the door was broken some of the Demigod experts rushed to enter, while others remained to fight the skeleton over the scattered divine spark. From the entrance there is a long narrow staircase covered in inscription pattern traps. After walking cautiously for half an hour, the death aura became stronger and Ghouls started to attack Nie Li and Xiao Yu. At the end of the staircase they were dragged into a space distortion and where only able to escape with the power of Nie Li's Yin Yang Blast x10. They reappeared back inside the tomb, but this time the were in a flowing river. The walls around the river were covered in murals depicting the intense battle between the human and demon beat spiritual gods. It also showed a place that Nie Li knew from his previous life, another Domain called the Draconic Ruins Realm.【TDG】Chapter 234 – Draconic Ruins Realm When the tomb itself started to attack them, Nie Li realized that in reality the tomb itself had become the body of the Death God. In order to escape, he started blasting away at the walls with his Yin Yang blasts until he was able to break through.【TDG】Chapter 236 – Wings of Law After discovering the heart of the Death God, Nie Li and Xiao Yu fought directly with it. Once it was defeated, the Death God's tomb began to dissolve away.【TDG】Chapter 238 – Seizing the Law by Force Category:Nether Realm Category:Nine-Layered Deathlands Category:Nether Realm Index